Ivory Road
by Facebook addicted.x
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, something like that anyway. Dumbledore is soon going to realize the magnitude of one innocent mistake. Harry's twin, Arthur Michel Potter, was wrongly proclaimed 'the-boy-who-lived' on that fateful night.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Ivory road.**

**Summary:** The road to hell is paved with good intentions, something like that anyway. Dumbledore is soon going to realize the magnitude of one innocent mistake. Harry's twin, Arthur Michel Potter, was wrongly proclaimed 'the-boy-who-lived' on that fateful night. This left Harry all alone to discover his own reasons for saving the world that sunned him.

"_A tiny fly can choke a big man"_ ~SOLOMON IBN GABIROL

"_There is no such thing as fun for the whole family_" ~JERRY SEINFELD

"_It's precisely the disappointing stories, which have no proper ending and therefore no proper meaning, that sound true to life"_ ~MAX FRISCH

Like many fairy tales our story starts with a family so happy that even in the mists of war they still seemed to glow with joy. But true the fairy tale dynamic one fateful night left the family shattered in a way that not even time could heal.

It was Monday 31st October 1981, night time at Godric's Hollow the twins were sleeping in there cribs and Lilly and James Potter were watching TV cuddling on the couch happy for the small amount of piece their boy had left them. The house was nothing special, a little small for James' liking but it was to protect his boys so who was he to complain. Lilly on the other hand love their new little cottage and who have been very happy to live here if it was not for the circumstances. See Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, had told them of a prophesy that stated one of their boys (or Neville Longbottom) would be the only hope for the wizarding world.

That night Voldemort attacked there cottage, stunning both Lilly and James leaving the boys to fend for themselves. No one knows what happened, not even the boys themselves! But due to Harrys lack of magic Dumbledore had to assume that he would have nowhere near the power to defeat the dark lord.

After Voldemort tried to kill the twins, but failed, Dumbledore proclaimed Arthur Michel Potter the saviour of the wizarding world… This then lead to his parents doting on his every word fearing that one day they would lose him sooner that they should, as Dumbledore thought that 'The dark Lord will rise again'. But through this they left poor Harry James Potter alone in a corner setting up the building blocks for very interesting interview with Ritia Skeeta when the truth came to light. It would only be fair to say that Dumbledore did not do this on purpose he has just let his own fame get to his head, a trait he seems to teach Arthur over the many years of privet lesson.

Harry was not an extraordinary child, in fact he was just a little boy who cried himself to sleep every night because it was clear, even to a 3 year old him his parents did not love him. It wasn't until he was nine he decided that if his parents weren't going to love him unless he was his brother. He would show them just how much better he could be without them. Now it may seem like Harry wanted the worst for the world, but what he wanted was something quite different… He wanted to prove that everyone was equal and in a hope that people like Dumbledore would not make mistakes, like the one that ruined his life, again. Harry's idea would twist and turn through the year. Moulding into what would give him the strength to lift his wand, poised between Voldemorts eyes, and cast the killing curse.


	2. When Everything Changes

**Ivory road Chapter 2.**

**Summary:** The road to hell is paved with good intentions, something like that anyway. Dumbledore is soon going to realize the magnitude of one innocent mistake. Harry's twin, Arthur Michel Potter, was wrongly proclaimed 'the-boy-who-lived' on that fateful night. This left Harry all alone to discover his own reasons for saving the world that sunned him.

_The son whines to his father, "You messed up my childhood!" And the father says, "How could I, son? I wasn't even there." ~_Anonymous

_"There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in" ~_Deepak Chopra

On the eve of the twins birthday Albus Dumbledore came with a letter…

Just one- This was the exact moment that would change the fate of the Wizarding World (not to be too dramatic or anything). Not when Voldemort tried to kill Harry or even when Dumbledore announced he was a squib. No, when Dumbledore said that as a squib Harry could not go to Hogwarts he change fate (or didn't- try not to think about it much you'll get a headache).

TIMESKIP- TO GRINGOTTS IN DIAGON ALLEY TWO WEEKS BEFORE HOGWARTS!

The very well-known family- The Potter's consisting of James Potter, Hogwarts youngest Quiddich player and his muggle-born wife, Lilly Potter nee Evens. Who, while at Hogwarts was consider very smart and an all-round wonderful person but now, even though she has no idea, she is only known and the mud-blood who gave birth to The Saviour. The Saviour obviously being Arthur Michel Potter, if you don't know that then you have clearly not been reading Wizards Weekly and recently come out from spending the last 11 years under a rock. But what even some of the most dedicated fans don't know is, that weedy-looking boy in the edge of all their photos- is Harry Potter brother to The Saviour.

Anyway, the family had just walked into Gringotts to get some of their money to go shopping for Hogwarts. I'm sure you can guess which member of the family was getting (as usual) nothing except maybe some hand-me-downs later. When a particularly horrid looking Goblin approached them, coughing rudely to get the attention of the stuck-up family, who were on their way too their volt.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Potter but I was wondering if you would like someone to watch your son?" Although neither Lilly nor James had ever heard of a Goblin looking after a wizards child they agreed assuming that it was because of who they were. And with that Harry was carted off with a Goblin who took him into an office, introduced himself as Griphook and show Harry exactly who's magical heir he his…

Authors Note-

Sorry for the long wait blame GCSE's and also please vote on the poll or put it in a review I will count them all! Also what I meant but the whole did Dumbledore change fate or not was (for those who didn't get it) about whether we can change our fate or is it all pre-determined even if we think what we did changed fate or was it our fate to do that ect…- see instant headache! Sorry it short as well, just bear with me over the wonderful exam season….


	3. What do you really know about yourself?

**Ivory road Chapter 3.**

**Summary:** The road to hell is paved with good intentions, something like that anyway. Dumbledore is soon going to realize the magnitude of one innocent mistake. Harry's twin, Arthur Michel Potter, was wrongly proclaimed 'the-boy-who-lived' on that fateful night. This left Harry all alone to discover his own reasons for saving the world that sunned him.

"_No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path." ~_Buddha

_"Logic will get you from A to Z; Imagination will get you everywhere" ~_Albert Einstein

_"Some people are so poor, all they have is money" ~_Unknown

**Thank you for all the reviews and ****Katconan**** I really appreciate the ideas but I do think you have such a clear Idea for what you and therefore maybe should write your own story- but as I said I really appreciate the Ideas. ****We-are-all-witnesses**** I will try not to bash the Potters too much and I think they will grow-up a lot in the next few years of Harry's life. And I would like the chapters to be longer but I also want to publish them as soon as possible for everyone but for you I will try harder with this chapter (and all the rest still to come). I hope that I give Harry just the right amount of powers but I apologise if I go a bit power happy. Also I have just read your Harry Potter story '****Harry Potter, the Other Boy'- I loved it and really recommend it (even though it's only one chapter long) so please update that soon! ****Autumngold thank you for both your reviews and a big thank you to both ****kelnom**** and Rawr for your reviews! I really appreciate all of them!**

Once Griphook introduced himself, the room became larger and a mass of over well over 500 kneeling Goblins seemed to apparate into the room and to say Harry almost had a heart attack would be a complete understatement. But some dormant part of his brain suddenly took over causing him to kneel as well, with his hand across his chest as a sign of respect.

Griphook stood and walk to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder and letting his voice fill the room, "raise Harry James Potter, The Boy King!" Harry rose and Griphook gave him a reassuring smile. "My fellow Goblins I present to you, the foretold one! YOUR KING!" As the Goblins rose, cheers of "Long Live the King" Echoed through the large room. But almost as quickly as it happened it was over and the room shrunk, leaving Harry and Griphook alone to talk about magical inheritance.

"Well Mr Potter, I'm sure that was very overwhelming and I will explain exactly what happened momentarily but please save all your questions till the end". When Harry nodded Griphook continued, "We Goblins for centuries have use melted goblin gold to predict the future and I will be the first to say it doesn't always work but the prophecy of you Mr Potter has been foretold in very race through the world- You are The King, the King who will bring peace to the world".

"Everywhere you go, all around the world, creatures and people alike have prophecy's and stories of you Harry Potter. Now I would like to show you're magical inheritance- Please place a drop of blood onto this piece of parchment". Griphook placed a rather large piece of parchment in front of Harry along with a beautiful silver dagger.

"W… What is going on I think you have the wrong person- I'm a squib!" Harry was on the verge of fainting, all this news was to overwhelming and not explained properly. The poor boy was going to panic himself into an early grave- and then who will save the world!

"Let me explain- The night Voldemort came to your house he tried to kill you first, despite what Dumbledore said- even the best of us get it wrong sometimes… Now you used up all of your magic killing Voldemort which lead to your magical core collapsing. This meant that when Dumbledore scanned for magic he found no trace of any and therefore he assumed that you were a squib and that because Arthur had an above average core he was the 'Boy-who-lived'. Except an above average core would have been expected from two very magical powerful people such as your parents, a squib however would not have been. Now you will get your magic back soon and please don't ask, I don't know. But it has been foretold by people whose prophecies haven't been wrong about you yet." Harry sat there stunned, he wasn't sure if this was the truth but something inside him told him that everything Griphook had said made sense. Harry thought that nothing really bad could happen if he pricked his finger, could it?

As cheesy as it sounds time seemed to slow for Harry as the unknown come in the form of a drop of his blood. As his blood hit the page it began to spell out words and dry in a matter of seconds but to Harry it felt like it had already been years.

_**Harrison James Potter:**_

_**Magical Heir of:**_

_Merlin- through Merlin Harrison James Potter is also the magical heir of; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Raveclaw and Salazar Slytherin _

_**Non-Magical Heir: **_

_King Arthur Pendragon_

_**Vaults:**_

_Vault 0000000001- Merlin's Vault,_

_Vault 0007756730- Gryffindor's Vault_

_Vault 0007756730- Ravenclaw's Vault_

_Vault 0007756730- Slytherin's Vault_

_Vault 0007756730- Hufflepuff's Vault_

_Vault 0008529637- Harrison Potter's trust Vault_

**Money:**

Merlin's Vault- eighty-two billion eight hundred million _galleons and a few kunts and sickles, _

_The Founders Vault (one vault that had been sectioned off into 4) - fifty-five billion two hundred _million _galleons and a few kunts and sickles,_

_Harrison Potter's trust Vault-__ a few kunts and sickles._

_**Inherited powers:**_

_Parslemouth- __Salazar Slytherin._

_Land:_

_4/5 Hogwarts (the headmaster/ headmistress will have a 1/5 as well),_

_Avalon,_

_Camelot._

Harry stared at the parchment in awe, he had no idea if any of this was possible but who was he to argue with the Goblin? He was saddened to see his trust vault was almost empty- not because he wanted the money (he didn't even need it if what the parchment said was true) but it meant his parents did not care if anything happened to him.

As if reading his mind Griphook said, "When your brother was pronounced the Boy-who-lived your parents emptied you vault into your brothers thinking he would need it more than you". Harry did not have a chance to reply as he was suddenly transported somewhere else, somewhere he had never seen before and standing before him were six figures.

"Who are you?" Demanded Harrison Potter, whose voice was surprisingly steady. The six removed there hoods and, from all his books, Harry recognised them all easily- Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Raveclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Merlin and King Arthur Pendragon.

"Hello Harrison".


	4. A different plane?

**Ivory road Chapter 4.**

**Summary:** The road to hell is paved with good intentions, something like that anyway. Dumbledore is soon going to realize the magnitude of one innocent mistake. Harry's twin, Arthur Michel Potter, was wrongly proclaimed 'the-boy-who-lived' on that fateful night. This left Harry all alone to discover his own reasons for saving the world that sunned him.

**AN- First off if you haven't heard the song Wizard Love by Meekakitty Ft. Heyhihello then you NEED too (**** watch?v=xjUb4Pr2HnY&feature=related****). **

**Secondly ****Ofunu**** as much as I appreciate the review, naturally I do have a few points to make; you said I '****killed the story with the biggest cliché of all clichés' when I made Harry Merlin and the other founders' magical heir, but let's face it the whole idea of Harry having a twin who is named the 'boy-who-lived' is (In my opinion) the biggest cliché when it comes to HP Fanfiction's ( I'm sure you would know this as the only HP Fanfic you've written is one of these). And therefore it is hard to make each one unique but if you were to bear with this story I need Harry to have their magic as well as their money- he's got BIG plans. Anyway I began reading one of your stories and I had loved the summery as well as the story until I read **"Avada Kedabra" **I mean really? I'm not someone who freaks even if all most everything is spelt wrong, but I do think that you shouldn't make mistakes like that to be honest. I did stop reading your story, sorry but most the reviews you got implied your story was good- so maybe I'll read it. But one review said- '**Loved d plot and story- Powerful Harry, Smart Harry, believablly maniplative Dumbles, Granger n Weasley bashing- Yep- it has perfect mix of most things...:)' **Can I just point out all these things are HUGE clich****és. I'm not saying that's bad, just a tad hypocritical (if the review is correct as I haven't actually read the story). ANYWAYYYY rant over.**

**I kind of wanted Merlin to sound a bit like Mr Ollivander so sorry if it seems a bit odd :s**

_"It has been said time heals all wounds… I do not agree the wound remains, the mind protecting its sanity covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens… But it is never gone" ~_Rose Kenedy

_"If you obey all the rules, you miss out on all the fun" ~_Katharine Hepburn

"Hello Harrison" Two words that seemed to echo throughout the room… Hall? Were they were, was still a mystery to Harry. "We've been waiting for a long time for our heir, Mr Potter" said the ominous voice of Merlin.

"I'm... I'm sorry?" Harry stuttered not sure how to talk or apologise to some you've idealized all you're young life.

"Not to worries Mr Potter, I'm sure you know who we are so let's move on… We are going to teach you everything you need to know about yourself and Magic. Now the reason you're so powerful is all your magic is no longer in your core but merely flowing through every cell in your body. As you use your powers you magic will 'grow'. First I will teach you how to use the full extent of your magic as well as ancient runes and divination. Salazar here will be teaching you defence against the dark arts along with the dark arts and potions he would also like to re teach you every subject but using parseltongue magic. Godric will be teaching you about becoming an animagus as well as flying and transfiguration. Rowena has decided to teach you arithmancy, astronomy and history of magic Helga though will be teaching you care of magical creatures, charms and herbology. Arthur will be teaching you how to fight, plan battles ect, muggle weaponry everything up to' your time' as well as basic etiquette – let's not forget he was a King!" Harry looked like he might pass out again.

"I know this is a lot to take in Harrison but we don't have long time moves differently on this plane but we only have 10 years to teach you everything- fortunately there's no need for things such as food or bathroom breaks"

_And that's how Harrison James Potter spent 10 years on a different plane learning every aspect of magic he could from, arguably, some of the greatest people to have lived in the magical world!_

**I don't really want to go in to detail about all his training but just imagine he learnt everything each one of them knows…**


End file.
